Celebrity guests
Given that Wheel of Fortune is a large part of Americana, it is no surprise that it has had quite a few celebrity guests to either promote something or simply play the game (although the latter fell out of use in late 2007). Celebrities are listed alphabetically by last name, unless the guest in question is a group or stage name that does not follow first name-last name conventions. A Sam Adams (mayor of Portland, Oregon, 2009-12) * May 1, 2, and 7, 2012 (prerecorded bumpers during weeks taped in Portland, Oregon) Carlton Anderson (country music singer) * February 18, 2019 (post-credits bumper during Great American Cities: Nashville) * February 20, 2019 (post-Round 1 bumper during Great American Cities: Nashville) Dave Annable (actor, Brothers & Sisters) * November 26, 2012 (prerecorded 30th-Anniversary greeting) Carmelo Anthony (basketball player, New York Knicks) * February 5, 2013 (intro, NBA Week) * February 6, 2013 (prerecorded 30th Anniversary greeting) Ed Asner (actor best known as Lou Grant on The Mary Tyler Moore Show) * November 20, 1995 (played during Celebrity Week) Tracy Austin (tennis commentator) * May 30, 2011 (cameo) Awkwafina (actress/rapper, Ocean's 8, Crazy Rich Asians) * December 5, 2019 (cameo during Prize Puzzle to promote Jumanji: The Next Level) Steve Azar (country music singer) * February 17, 2003 (cameo during Country Music Stars Week) * February 12, 2007 (played during Country Music Stars Week) B Zak Bagans (no credits at the time, but later rose to fame as host of Travel Channel's Ghost Adventures) * February 2, 1998 (played with sister Meredith during Family Week) Ella Balinska (actress, Charlie's Angels) * November 18, 2019 (bumper during Prize Puzzle round to promote Charlie's Angels) Elizabeth Banks (actress/director, The Hunger Games series, Pitch Perfect, Charlie's Angels; host of Press Your Luck 2019-) * November 18, 2019 (bumper during Prize Puzzle round to promote Charlie's Angels) Ernie Banks (baseball player) * Week of May 3, 1993 (played during Sports Stars Week) Dave Barry (newspaper columnist/author) * May 5, 1995 (played during Celebrity Award Winners Week) Summer Bartholomew (Miss USA 1975; co-host of Sale of the Century from 1984-89) * January 24-28, 1977 (modeled wedding gowns during Brides Week) * May 24-June 1, 1979 (filled in for Susan Stafford) * At least October 25-29, 1982 (guest hostess after Susan's departure) Lauralee Bell (actress, The Young and the Restless) * Week of November 23, 1992 (played during Soap Opera College Challenge) Bob Bergen (no credits at the time, but later became famous as a voice actor and hosted Jep! {1998-99}) * 1980 (contestant during Teen Week) Tom Bergeron (host of Hollywood Squares {1998-2004}, America's Funniest Home Videos {2001-15}, and Dancing with the Stars {since 2005}) * November 1, 2012 (alternate closing segment aired only on ABC affiliates, to promote the new season of Dancing with the Stars) * December 4, 2012 (prerecorded 30th-Anniversary greeting with Brooke Burke Charvet) Peter Bergman (actor, All My Children, The Young and the Restless) * 2003 (cameo with Michelle Stafford, most likely during Sweethearts Week) * March 1, 2006 (played during Soap Stars Week) Corbin Bernsen (actor; host of How Much Is Enough? {2008}) * March 2, 2006 (played during Soap Stars Week) John Besh (chef/restaurateur/author) * January 30, 2012 (prerecorded bumper during Fabulous Food Week) Clint Black (country music singer) * February 21, 2019 (cold open and post-Round 1 bumper during Great American Cities: Nashville) Jack Black (actor/singer/comedian, School of Rock, Shallow Hal, Kung Fu Panda; lead vocalist of Tenacious D) * December 5, 2019 (Bumper during Prize Puzzle round to promote Jumanji: The Next Level) Michael Bloomberg (mayor of New York City from 2002-13) * February 2, 2010 (prerecorded intro during NYC Salute Week) Blue Man Group (performance artists) * February 8, 2010 (shot of them waving to Pat and Vanna from behind the Wheel edited into opening segment) Chris Bosh (basketball player, Miami Heat) * February 8, 2013 (bumper, NBA Week) Scott Boswell (chef of Stella!, New Orleans) * February 3, 2012 (prerecorded bumper during Fabulous Food Week) Boyz II Men (R&B vocal group, then consisting of Michael McCary, Nathan Morris, Wanya Morris, and Shawn Stockman) * May 11, 1999 (cameo after Round 2) Wayne Brady (actor/singer; host of his own talk/variety show {2001-04}, Don't Forget the Lyrics! {2007-09}, and Let's Make A Deal {since 2009}) * December 26, 2003 (cameo after the Round 2 puzzle EMMY AWARD-WINNING TALK SHOW HOST) * February 26, 2013 (prerecorded 30th-Anniversary message from the set of Let's Make a Deal, with a cheering audience) Drew Brees (quarterback for the New Orleans Saints) * January 6, 2005 (played during NFL Players Week) Tracey Bregman (actress, The Young and the Restless) * March 26, 2018 (cameo during closing segment, honoring the 45th anniversary of The Young and the Restless) James Brown (funk and soul singer) * May 5 and 6, 1994 (played during Music Stars Week; latter episode was as part of a team with Little Richard) James Brown (former running back for the Cleveland Browns) * January 3-7, 2005 (prerecorded footage during NFL Week) Kimberlin Brown (actress, The Young and the Restless, The Bold and the Beautiful) * May 4, 1995 (played during Celebrity Award Winners Week) * February 2000 (played during Soap City Week) Bob and Mike Bryan (identical twin tennis players) * June 1, 2011 (prerecorded intro for Tennis Week) Kobe Bryant (basketball player, Los Angeles Lakers) * February 7, 2013 (intro, NBA Week) Jimmy Buffett (singer-songwriter and businessman) * Week of October 28, 2019 (bumpers promoting the Home Sweet Home giveaway) Brooke Burke (Dancing With the Stars Season 7 winner) * December 4, 2012 (prerecorded 30th-Anniversary greeting with Tom Bergeron) Stephen Burrows (no credits at the time, but later became a writer/director) * June 1989 (daytime contestant, episode taped 6/10; in 1991, he used his episode as the basis for a documentary called The Soldier of Fortune) Steve Burton (actor, General Hospital, The Young and the Restless) * May 8, 1997 (played during Celebrities & Moms Week) Dick Butkus (football player) * Week of May 3, 1993 (played during Sports Stars Week) C Thomas Calabro (actor/director, Melrose Place) * May 7, 1997 (played during Celebrities & Moms Week) Sharon Case (actress, The Young and the Restless) * February 2000 (played during Soap City Week) Hélio Castroneves (auto racer) * November 20, 2012 (prerecorded 30th-Anniversary greeting) Dick Cavett (long-time talk show host at various points between 1968 and 2007) * November 14, 1988 (nighttime cameo after his name was the Round 3 puzzle; returned at the end of the show to talk with Pat and Vanna, and stayed to chat with the winning contestant during the credits) Sam Champion (former Good Morning America weatherman, former WABC weatherman; now with The Weather Channel) * February 3, 2010 (prerecorded intro during NYC Salute Week) Julie Chen (host of The Talk, Big Brother) * March 1, 2013 (cameo to promote both shows; footage was intended only for CBS affiliates but accidentally aired on all affiliates) The Chew hosts (Michael Symon, Carla Hall, Daphne Oz) * May 20, 2013 (prerecorded bumper after Round 2; cameo in final segment) Terri Clark (country music singer) * February 16, 2007 (Country Music Stars Week) Anthony Crivello (actor, Vegas productions of Phantom of the Opera) * September 16, 2009 (in-character cameo) Bill Cullen (host and regular panelist on more game shows than could be reasonably listed here; among his most successful were The Price Is Right {1956-65}, Eye Guess {1966-69}, Three On A Match {1971-74}, The $25,000 Pyramid {1974-79}, Blockbusters {1980-82}, and The Joker's Wild {1984-86}) * November 6, 1980 (played for an audience member during Game Show Hosts Week) Kristan Cunningham (actress/interior designer) * November 14, 2007 (played during People Week) Billy Ray Cyrus (country music singer) * February 21, 2003 (played during Country Music Stars Week) D Tony Danza (actor, Taxi and Who's the Boss?; also hosted self-titled talk show) * December 10, 1996 (prerecorded footage with Vanna, singing "Making Toys" from her album Santa's Last Ride) Patrika Darbo (actress, Step by Step, Days of Our Lives) * February 2000 (played during Soap City Week) Kamar de los Reyes (actor, One Life to Live) * February 27, 2006 (played during Soap Stars Week) Paula Deen (celebrity chef) * November 13, 2007 (played during People Week) Frank Dicopolous (actor, Guiding Light) * Week of November 23, 1992 (played during Soap Opera College Challenge) Novak Djokovic (tennis player) * May 30, 2011 (prerecorded intro for Tennis Week) Dr. Oz (surgeon and author, host of The Dr. Oz Show) * September 17, 2018 (closing segment) Rockin' Dopsie Jr. and the Zydeco Twisters (zydeco band) * February 14-18, 2000 (house band) * November 7-18, 2005 (house band) * May 2-6, 2011 (house band) Tim Duncan (basketball player, San Antonio Spurs) * February 4, 2013 (intro, NBA Week) Debbe Dunning (model/actress, Home Improvement) * November 1997 (played during Celebrity Week) Kevin Durant (basketball player, Oklahoma City Thunder) * February 6, 2013 (intro, NBA Week) Barry Dutter (comics writer) * November 2001 (contestant) E Jake Epstein (actor, plays the title role in Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark) * May 1, 6, 13, and 23, 2013 (bumpers shot in-character from the audience during weeks taped in New York City) Phil Esposito (hockey player) * Week of May 3, 1993 (played during Sports Stars Week) Janet Evans (competition swimmer) * May 4, 1995 (played during Celebrity Award Winners Week) F Shelley Fabares (actress, Coach) * November 20, 1995 (played during Celebrity Week) Roger Federer (tennis player) * May 30, 2011 (prerecorded intro for Tennis Week) Susan Flannery (actress, Days of Our Lives, The Bold and the Beautiful) * March 1, 2006 (played during Soap Stars Week) Art Fleming (assistant on Dr. I.Q. {1950s}, host of Jeopardy! {1964-75, 1978-79} and College Bowl {1978-79 syndicated TV specials and 1979-82 radio version}) * Rumored to have played for an audience member during Game Show Hosts Week, most likely October 31, 1980 Adrienne Frantz (actress/singer, The Bold and the Beautiful, The Young and the Restless) * May 2, 2001 (played during Soap City Week) G Robert Gallery (football player, Oakland Raiders/Seattle Seahawks/New England Patriots) * February 6, 2005 (NFL Players Week) Kevin Garnett (basketball player, Boston Celtics) * February 6, 2013 (bumper, NBA Week) * February 8, 2013 (intro, NBA Week) Steve Garvey (retired baseball player/businessman, San Diego Padres) * Week of May 3, 1993 (played during Sports Stars Week) Pau Gasol (basketball player, Los Angeles Lakers) * February 5, 2013 (intro, NBA Week) Galen Gering (actor, Passions, Days of Our Lives) * May 1, 2001 (played during Soap City Week) * March 3, 2006 (played during Soap Stars Week) Jami Gertz (actress) * February 20, 2013 (prerecorded 30th-Anniversary greeting) Marla Gibbs (co-star of 227) * February 27, 1989 (nighttime cameo after her name was the Round 2 puzzle) Kathie Lee Gifford (actress/singer; "La-La Girl" on Name That Tune {1977-78} and host of Live with Regis and Kathie Lee {1983-2000}, now part of The Today Show) * November 8, 1999 (presented the Preview Puzzle in prerecorded footage from the Live set) Karen Gillan (actress, Guardians of the Galaxy, Avengers: Infinity War) * December 5, 2019 (cameo during Prize Puzzle to promote Jumanji: The Next Level) Ricky Paull Goldin (actor, All My Children, Guiding Light) * March 3, 2006 (played during Soap Stars Week) Louis Gossett, Jr. (actor, An Officer and a Gentleman) * May 1, 1995 (played during Celebrity Award Winners Week) Robert Gossett (actor, The Closer) * November 12, 2007 (played during People Week) Josh Gracin (country music singer) * February 14, 2007 (Country Music Stars Week) Brian Austin Green (actor, Beverly Hills 90210 and BH90210 {2019}) * November 20, 1995 (played during Celebrity Week) Lee Greenwood (country music singer) * May 2 and 6, 1994 (played during Music Stars Week) Bob Griese (former quarterback, Miami Dolphins) * January 31, 2006 (played during NFL Players Week) Blake Griffin (basketball player, Los Angeles Clippers) * February 8, 2013 (intro, NBA Week) Merv Griffin (host of Play Your Hunch {1958-62} and his own talk show {1962-63, 1965-86}; creator of Wheel and Jeopardy!) * January 9, 1989 (daytime, during end segment) * December 1989 (daytime, during some prerecorded footage celebrating 5,000 total episodes of Wheel'; both daytime and nighttime) * October 31, 1991 (nighttime, during closing segment to talk with some international hostesses) * November 15, 1991 (during some prerecorded footage of a Disney World parade) * September 24, 1992 (prerecorded footage of him singing a Wheel-themed song during the show's 10th-Anniversary celebrations) * November 2, 1992 (post-Round 2 with balloons to congratulate Vanna after she revealed the answer VANNA'S PREGNANT; also appeared in the prerecorded San Francisco location footage that replaced the round) * November 12, 1993 (prerecorded footage of him, Vanna, and the King brothers at a press conference) * October 31, 1994 (during the final segment) * November 28, 1994 (uncertain; may be the white-haired male who accompanies Vanna during the Surprise location footage) * November 20, 1998 (ceremonial 3,000th nighttime show; prerecorded clips of him talking about the show's creation and how he chose Vanna) * December 31, 2012 (posthumous; clip of his recollection of choosing Vanna, from the aforementioned 1998 episode) Camryn Grimes (actress, The Young and the Restless) * March 26, 2018 (cameo during closing segment, honoring the 45th anniversary of The Young and the Restless) Florence Griffith-Joyner (Olympic gold medalist) * Week of May 3, 1993 (played during Sports Stars Week) Robert Guillaume (actor, Benson, Soap, The Lion King) * November 4, 1997 (played during Celebrity Week) H Deidre Hall (actress best known for appearing on Days of Our Lives from 1976-87 and 1991-2009) * May 1, 1995 (played during Celebrity Award Winners Week) * February 9, 2000 (played during Soap City Week) * March 1, 2006 (played during Soap Stars Week) * October 15, 2015 (appearance with James Reynolds in closing chat, to honor the 50th anniversary of Days of Our Lives) Neil Patrick Harris (actor/singer, Doogie Howser, M.D., How I Met Your Mother, Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog) * November 12, 2007 (played during People Week) David Hasselhoff (actor/singer, Baywatch, Knight Rider) * February 14, 2000 (cameo during a New Orleans episode) Rick Hearst (actor, General Hospital, The Bold and the Beautiful, The Young and the Restless) * May 3, 2001 (played during Soap City Week) Paige Hemmis (host of Extreme Makeover: Home Edition) * November 15, 2007 (played during People Week) Rebecca Herbst (actress, General Hospital) * February 2000 (played during Soap City Week) * March 3, 2006 (played during Soap Stars Week) Grant Hill (basketball player, Los Angeles Clippers) * February 8, 2013 (cameo, NBA Week) Drake Hogestyn (actor, Days of Our Lives) * February 2000 (played during Soap City Week) Marilyn Horne (opera singer) * May 5 and 6, 1994 (played during Music Stars Week; cameo before Bonus Round on the latter) Dwight Howard (basketball player, Houston Rockets) * February 4, 2013 (prerecorded 30th Anniversary greeting) * February 6, 2013 (intro, NBA Week) Human Nature (Australian vocal group consisting of Toby Allen, Phil Burton, Andrew Tierney, and Michael Tierney) * September 19, 2013 (cameo, Season Premiere week from the Venetian) Bonnie Hunt (actress, Jerry McGuire, Jumanji, host of The Bonnie Hunt Show) * May 8, 1997 (played during Celebrities & Moms Week) Fiona Hutchison (actress, Guiding Light) * Week of November 23, 1992 (played during Soap Opera College Challenge) I Andre Iguodala (basketball player, Denver Nuggets) * February 4, 2013 (bumper, NBA Week) Il Divo (vocal group consisting of Urs Bühler, Sébastien Izambard, Carlos Marín, and David Miller) * January 4, 2007 (read Prize copy while promoting their album Siempre, plus second cameo in closing segment) Kathy Ireland (actress/fitness instructor/model) * May 6, 1997 (played during Celebrities & Moms Week) Kyrie Irving (basketball player, Cleveland Cavaliers) * February 8, 2013 (prerecorded 30th Anniversary greeting) J LeBron James (basketball player, Miami Heat) * February 5, 2013 (prerecorded 30th Anniversary greeting) * February 7, 2013 (intro, NBA Week) Bryton James (actor, The Young and the Restless) * March 26, 2018 (cameo during closing segment, honoring the 45th anniversary of The Young and the Restless) Ron Jeremy (adult film actor) * Unknown daytime episode in 1980, following his mother's death (contestant, under his real name of Ron Hyatt) Jersey Boys cast (Matt Bogart, Andy Karl, Quinn VanAntwerp, and John Lloyd Young) * April 29, May 7, May 17, and May 24, 2013 (prerecorded bumpers during New York City tapings) Arte Johnson (co-star of Laugh-In) * September 30?, 1977 (filled in for Susan Stafford, partly to promote his upcoming game show Knockout) Carolyn Dawn Johnson (country music singer) * February 19, 2003 (played during Country Music Stars Week) Dwayne Johnson (actor/wrestler; The Fast and the Furious, The Mummy Returns) * December 5, 2019 (cameo during Prize Puzzle to promote Jumanji: The Next Level) Keyshawn Johnson (former NFL wide receiver; appears on ESPN Sunday NFL Countdown and Monday Night Countdown) * January 8, 2004 (played during NFL Players Week) George Jones (country music singer) * February 17, 2003 (played during Country Music Stars Week) Renee Jones (actress, Days of Our Lives) * November 12, 1998 (played during Soap Stars Week) DeAndre Jordan (basketball player, Los Angeles Clippers) * February 6, 2013 (cameo, NBA Week) Jackie Joyner-Kersee (Olympic gold medalist) * Week of May 3, 1993 (played during Sports Stars Week) Wynonna Judd (country music singer) * February 17, 2003 (played during Country Music Stars Week) * February 14, 2007 (Country Music Stars Week) * October 23, 2007 (cameo after Round 3 puzzle WYNONNA NAOMI & ASHLEY JUDD) K Richard Karn (co-star on Home Improvement; hosted Family Feud {2002-06} and Bingo America {2008}) * May 1, 1995 (played during Celebrity Award Winners Week) Tom Kennedy (host of You Don't Say!, Split Second, Password Plus, Name That Tune, The {Nighttime} Price Is Right {1985-86}, and Body Language among others) * November 7, 1980 (played for an audience member during Game Show Hosts Week) Billie Jean King (tennis player) * June 2, 2011 (prerecorded intro for Tennis Week) Gladys Knight (soul singer) * May 3 and 5, 1994 (played during Music Stars Week) Alison Krauss (bluegrass singer) * February 17, 2003 (played during Country Music Stars Week) L Drew Lachey (member of boy band 98 Degrees) * October 23, 2012 (prerecorded 30th-Anniversary greeting) David Lago (actor, The Young and the Restless) * May 4, 2001 (played during Soap City Week) Lorenzo Lamas (actor, Falcon Crest, The Bold and the Beautiful) * February 27, 2006 (played during Soap Stars Week) Katherine Kelly Lang (actress, The Bold and the Beautiful) * February 2000 (played during Soap City Week) Jill Larson (actress, All My Children) * Week of November 23, 1992 (played during Soap Opera College Challenge) Richard Lawson (actor, All My Children) * Week of November 23, 1992 (played during Soap Opera College Challenge) Christian LeBlanc (actor, The Young and the Restless) * March 26, 2018 (cameo during closing segment, honoring the 45th anniversary of The Young and the Restless) Brenda Lee (country music singer) * February 20, 2003 (played during Country Music Stars Week) Sandra Lee (celebrity chef/author) * November 14, 2007 (played during People Week) Sugar Ray Leonard (boxer) * Week of May 3, 1993 (played during Sports Stars Week) Tara Lipinski (figure skater) * November 2, 2000 (played during an "unmask the stars" contest as a genie) Little Richard (rock and roll singer) * May 4 and 6, 1994 (played during Music Stars Week; latter episode was as part of a team with James Brown) LL Cool J (rapper and star of NCIS: Los Angeles) * May 3, 1995 (played during Celebrity Award Winners Week) Lonestar (country music band) * Michael Britt (guitar) ** February 15, 2007 (Country Music Stars Week) * Richie McDonald (lead vocals) ** February 19, 2003 (Country Music Stars Week) ** February 14, 2007 (Country Music Stars Week) * Keech Rainwater (drums) ** February 16, 2007 (Country Music Stars Week) * Dean Sams (keyboards) ** February 13, 2007 (Country Music Stars Week) Greg Louganis (Olympic gold medalist) * Week of May 3, 1993 (played during Sports Stars Week) M Gordon MacRae (actor/singer best known for appearing in Oklahoma!, Carousel, Starlift, On Moonlight Bay, and By the Light of the Silvery Moon) * March 15, 1978 (appeared after the game) Barbara Mandrell (country music singer) * February 21, 2003 (played during Country Music Stars Week) Jean-Paul Manoux (no credits at the time, but later rose to fame as an actor) * Unknown daytime episode between February 1985 and October 1986 (contestant (as "J.P.") during Teen Week, winning $9,020: $2,650 in the front game and a $6,370 trip to Tahiti in the Bonus Round) Vanessa Marcil (actress, General Hospital, Beverly Hills 90210, Las Vegas) * November 11, 1998 (played during "Soap Stars Week") Garry Marshall (actor/writer/producer, creator of Happy Days and Laverne & Shirley) * May 3, 1995 (played during Celebrity Award Winners Week) Wink Martindale (host of {Las Vegas} Gambit {1972-76, 1980-81} and Tic-Tac-Dough {1978-86}, among others) * November 3?, 1980 (played for an audience member during Game Show Hosts Week) A Martinez (actor/singer, Santa Barbara, L.A. Law, General Hospital) * February 2000 (played during Soap City Week) Joseph Mascolo (actor, The Bold and the Beautiful, Days of Our Lives) * May 3, 2001 (played during "Soap City Week") Willie Mays (baseball player) * May 3, 2004 (cameo) Reba McEntire (country music singer/actress) * December 21, 2012 (prerecorded 30th-Anniversary greeting) * January 4, 2013 (prerecorded 30th-Anniversary greeting) Danica McKellar (actress, The Wonder Years) * October 2, 1992 (appears in audience, promotes gift bags for Teen Week winners, then stays with the winner during credits) Tony McPhail (chef of Commander's Palace, New Orleans) * February 1, 2012 (prerecorded bumper for Fabulous Food Week) Justine Miceli (actress) * May 5, 1995 (played during Celebrity Award Winners Week) Al Michaels (sportscaster) * May 4, 1995 (played during Celebrity Award Winners Week) Montgomery Gentry (country music duo) * Eddie Montgomery ** February 12, 2007 (played during Country Music Stars week) * Troy Gentry ** February 13, 2007 (played during Country Music Stars Week) Warren Moon (football player, Houston Oilers) * Week of May 3, 1993 (played during Sports Stars Week) Shemar Moore (actor, The Young and the Restless, Criminal Minds, and SEAL Team) * February 2000 (played during Soap City Week) Rita Moreno (actress best known for PBS' The Electric Company {1971-77}) * May 5, 1995 (played during Celebrity Award Winners Week) Lorrie Morgan (country music singer) * February 18, 2003 (played during Country Music Stars Week) * February 15, 2007 (played during Country Music Stars Week) Vera Morris (voted Miss North Carolina in the 1998 Miss USA pageant) * November 2, 1998 (contestant) Joshua Morrow (actor, The Young and the Restless) * November 12, 1998 (played during Soap Stars Week) Tia & Tamera Mowry (Actresses: Sister Sister, The Game, Tia & Tamera) * May 6, 1997 (played during Celebrities & Moms Week) Tom Murphy (mayor, City of Pittsburgh, 1994-2006) * September 10?, 1998 (cameo with his son T.J. during chat with Pat and Vanna) N Rafael Nadal (tennis player) * May 30, 2011 (prerecorded intro for Tennis Week) Kathy Najimy (no credits at the time, but later rose to fame as an actress) * Unknown nighttime episode in 1984, known to have been aired by GSN (contestant); on May 2, 1989, she appeared as a guest on The Pat Sajak Show and showed a picture of her Wheel appearance. Steve Nash (basketball player, Los Angeles Lakers) * February 7, 2013 (bumper, NBA Week) Diane Neal (actress, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit) * November 12, 2007 (played during People Week) Joe Nichols (country music singer) * February 20, 2003 (played during Country Music Stars Week) Greg Norman (professional golfer) * December 13 and 15, 2011 (prerecorded footage during Sandals Golf Getaway Week) Dirk Nowitzki (basketball player, Dallas Mavericks) * February 4, 2013 (intro, NBA Week) * February 5, 2013 (bumper, NBA Week) O The Oak Ridge Boys (country music group consisting of Duane Allen, Joe Bonsall, William Lee Golden, and Richard Sterban) * February 2, 1998 (cameo after their name is a puzzle) Michelle Obama (First Lady, 2009-2017) * February 6-10, 2012 (prerecorded footage during Military Spouses Week; promotes joiningforces.gov on February 7-10) Rosie O'Donnell (comedienne; host of The Rosie O'Donnell Show) * March 4, 1997 (appeared after Round 2, helped Vanna touch letters during Round 3) One Direction (boy band consisting of Niall Horan, Liam Payne, Harry Styles, and Louis Tomlinson) * November 16, 2015 (promotes the Prize Puzzle trip) Donny Osmond (singer and TV host, including Pyramid {2002-04}) * September 16, 2002 (cameo after the puzzle TV GAME SHOW HOST to plug the debut of Pyramid) P Andy Pargh (no credits at the time, but later rose to fame as the "Gadget Guru" on The Today Show) * April 1989 (nighttime contestant) Jane Pauley (TV host/anchor on The Today Show and NBC Nightly News) * November 1988 (nighttime cameo after her name was a puzzle) Chris Paul (basketball player, Los Angeles Clippers) * February 6, 2013 (intro, NBA Week) * February 7, 2013 (cameo, NBA Week) Austin Peck (actor, Days of Our Lives, As The World Turns) * November 11, 1998 (played during "Soap Stars Week") Jim Perry (host of Definition {1975-89}, Headline Hunters, Card Sharks {1978-81}, and Sale of the Century {1983-89}) * November 4?, 1980 (played for an audience member during Game Show Hosts Week) Jo Ann Pflug (actress; married to Chuck Woolery from 1972-80) * December 25, 1978 (along with her daughter, Melissa Woolery) * August 1, 1980 (presumably, to help say goodbye on what had been taped as the series finale) Regis Philbin (host of Live with Regis and Kathie Lee {1983-2000}/''Live with Regis'' {2000-01}/''Live with Regis and Kelly'' {2001-11}, Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? {1999-2002, 2004, 2009}) * November 8, 1999 (presented the Preview Puzzle in prerecorded footage from the Live set) * February 1, 2010 (prerecorded intro with Kelly Ripa during NYC Salute Week) * February 4, 2010 (prerecorded solo intro during NYC Salute Week) Paul Pierce (basketball player, Boston Celtics) * February 7, 2013 (prerecorded 30th Anniversary greeting) Drew Pinsky (no credits at the time, but later rose to fame as "Dr. Drew", host of the radio show Loveline {since 1984}) * Unknown daytime episode between January and September 1984 (contestant) Julie Pinson (actress, Port Charles, As the World Turns, Days of Our Lives) * November 1997 (replaced William Shatner during Celebrity Week) Paula Poundstone (stand-up comedienne) * November 1997 (played during Celebrity Week) Charley Pride (country music singer) * February 19, 2003 (played during Country Music Stars Week) Jeff Probst (host of Rock & Roll Jeopardy! {1998-2001}, Survivor {since 2000}, and The Jeff Probst Show {2012-13}) * November 15, 2007 (played during People Week) * December 14, 2012 (prerecorded 30th-Anniversary message from the set of The Jeff Probst Show, with a cheering audience) Wolfgang Puck (chef in New Orleans) * February 15, 2000 Q Quaker City String Band (Philadelphia-based string ensemble) * November 20, 1992 (played during closing segment and credits) Francesco Quinn (actor) * February 2000 (played during Soap City Week) R Ingo Rademacher (actor, General Hospital) * November 10, 1998 (played during Soap Stars Week) Peter Reckell (actor, Days of Our Lives) * April 30, 2001 (played during Soap City Week) Melissa Reeves (actress, Days of Our Lives; wife of Scott Reeves) * Week of November 23, 1992 (played during Soap Opera College Challenge) Scott Reeves (actor/singer, The Young and the Restless; also in the country music group Blue County from 2003-08) * Week of November 23, 1992 (played during Soap Opera College Challenge) * May 1, 2001 (played during Soap City Week) Debbie Reynolds (actress/singer) * November 24, 1988 (cameo after her name is a puzzle) James Reynolds (actor, Days of Our Lives) * October 15, 2015 (appearance with Deidre Hall in closing chat, to honor the 50th anniversary of Days of Our Lives) Lisa Rinna (actress, Days of Our Lives; host, Soap Talk {2002-06}) * February 28, 2006 (played during Soap Stars Week) Kelly Ripa (actress, host of Live with Regis and Kelly/''Live with Kelly and Michael/Ryan'' since 2001) * February 1, 2010 (prerecorded intro during NYC Salute Week) Julie Roberts (country music singer) * February 13, 2007 (played during Country Music Stars Week) Rock of Ages cast (Troy Burgess, Justin Mortelliti, Carrie St. Louis, and Mark Shunock) * October 24, 2013 (cameo in closing segment) The Rockettes (dance company) * November 21, 1988 (cameo after their name is a puzzle, followed by a performance after the Bonus Round) Paul Rodriguez (comedian; host of The Newlywed Game, 1988-89) * May 2, 1995 (played during Celebrity Award Winners Week) Fred Rogers (host and producer of PBS' long-running Mister Rogers' Neighborhood) * September 14, 1998 (cameo after he is the answer to the Who Said It? puzzle IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY IN THIS NEIGHBORHOOD) Al Roker (anchor, The Today Show) * Week of May 5, 1997 (played during Celebrities & Moms Week) * April 4, 2016 (closing segment) Derrick Rose (basketball player, Chicago Bulls) * February 5, 2013 (intro, NBA Week) Victoria Rowell (actress, The Young and the Restless, Diagnosis: Murder) * May 7, 1997 (played during Celebrities & Moms Week) Barbara Rucker (star on As the World Turns {1975-79} and Texas {1980-82}) * September 17, 1980 (unknown capacity) S Michael Sabatino (actor, Days of Our Lives and All My Children) * Week of November 23, 1992 (played during Soap Opera College Challenge) Pat Sajak (radio DJ {1960s}, KNBC weatherman {1977-81}, host of Wheel of Fortune {since 1981}) * July 17, 1989 (cameo on the CBS daytime premiere to wish Bob Goen good luck) * April 1, 1997 (played for the Boy Scouts of America) David Sanborn (jazz saxophonist) * May 2 and 4, 1994 (played during Music Stars Week) Ben Savage (actor, Boy Meets World, Little Monsters) * May 6, 1997 (played during Celebrities & Moms Week) Kristoff St. John (actor, The Young and the Restless) * November 13, 1998 (played during Soap Stars Week) * February 27, 2006 (played during Soap Stars Week) Steve Schirripa (actor, The Sopranos and Blue Bloods) * November 13, 2007 (played during People Week) Naomi Scott (actress/singer, Aladdin, Terra Nova, Charlie's Angels) * November 18, 2019 (bumper during Prize Puzzle round to promote Charlie's Angels) Jane Seymour (actress, Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman) * November 4, 1997 (played during Celebrity Week) Shark Tank cast (Barbara Corcoran, Mark Cuban, Robert Herjavec, Daymond John, and Kevin O'Leary) * January 7, 2013 (alternate closing segment aired only on ABC affiliates, to promote the show in question) William Shatner (actor/singer, Star Trek, Boston Legal) * November 1997 (played during Celebrity Week, but left after Round 2 due to scheduling conflicts and was replaced by Julie Pinson for the remainder of the game) Sherri Shepherd (actress, 30 Rock; co-host of The View) * November 13, 2007 (played during People Week) Richard Simmons (exercise/fitness guru) * November 1997 (appearance during Celebrity Week) * December 28, 1999 (appeared in the final segment to promote his syndicated show DreamMaker, which was canceled by the time the episode aired) * November 2, 2000 (played during an "unmask the stars" contest as William Shakespeare) Ricky Skaggs (country/bluegrass singer) * February 20, 2003 (played during Country Music Stars Week) Chelsi Smith (Miss USA 1995 and Miss Universe 1995, among other beauty pageant titles) * May 2, 1995 (played during Celebrity Award Winners Week) Tom Smothers (one-half of the musical and comedic duo Smothers Brothers) * January 9, 1989 (appears mid-show to do yo-yo tricks) Michelle Stafford (actress, The Young and the Restless) * May 2, 2001 (played during Soap City Week) * Sometime in 2003 (cameo with Peter Bergman, most likely during Sweethearts Week) * March 2, 2006 (played during Soap Stars Week) Susan Stafford (radio host {approx. 1971-74}, hostess of Wheel of Fortune {1974-82}) * June 16-20, 1986 (daytime; filled in for Vanna White during Teen Week) Howard Stern (radio personality and self-proclaimed "King of All Media"; judge on America's Got Talent since 2012) * March 7, 1997 (cameo during the final segment) Kristen Stewart (actress, Twilight film series, Snow White and the Huntsman, Charlie's Angels) * November 18, 2019 (bumper during Prize Puzzle round to promote Charlie's Angels) Martha Stewart (television host, author, and magazine publisher) * February 17, 2000 (cameo) Leonard Stone (actor best known for playing Sam Beauregarde, Violet's father, in the 1971 film Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) * September 22, 2000 (contestant) Samantha Stosur (tennis player) * June 3, 2011 (prerecorded intro for Tennis Week) Amar'e Stoudemire (basketball player, New York Knicks) * February 7, 2013 (intro, NBA Week) * May 23, 2013 (cameo) Robin Strasser (actress, One Life to Live) * November 16, 2007 (played during People Week) Alison Sweeney (actress, Days of Our Lives) * November 10, 1998 (played during Soap Stars Week) * March 2, 2006 (played during Soap Stars Week) * November 15, 2007 (played during People Week) John Sweeney (labor leader, former president of the AFL-CIO) * September 1, 1997 (cameo) T Jeffrey Tambor (comedian; announced on Hollywood Squares from 2002-03, where he was a frequent guest) * May 2, 1995 (played during Celebrity Award Winners Week) Josh Taylor (star on Days of Our Lives from 1977-87 and since 1997) * September 15, 1980 (unknown capacity) Rachael Taylor (actress, Grey's Anatomy) * November 2, 2012 (prerecorded 30th-Anniversary greeting) Ben Thomas (star on The Doctors from 1979-81) * September 16, 1980 (unknown capacity) Melody Thomas Scott (actress, The Young and the Restless) * November 10, 1998 (played during Soap Stars Week) James Thrash (former NFL wide receiver) * January 8, 2004 (played during NFL Players Week) Pam Tillis (country music singer) * February 21, 2003 (played during Country Music Stars Week) Gina Tognoni (actress, One Life to Live, Guiding Light, The Young and The Restless) * November 16, 2007 (played during People Week) Lily Tomlin (actress) * January 11, 2013 (prerecorded 30th-Anniversary greeting) Trent Tomlinson (country music singer) * February 16, 2007 (played during Country Music Stars Week) Heather Tom (actress, The Bold and the Beautiful, The Young and the Restless) * February 2000 (played during Soap City Week) Tone Lōc (rapper/actor) * May 2, 1994 (played during Music Stars Week) Ty Treadway (actor, One Life to Live; host of Soap Talk {2002-06}, Merv Griffin's Crosswords {2007-08}, and a pilot of the unsold Combination Lock {2007}) * February 28, 2006 (played during Soap Stars Week) Alex Trebek (game show host, known primarily for hosting Jeopardy! since 1984) * Week of August 25, 1980 (filled in for Chuck Woolery) * August 1985 (filled in for Pat on the daytime show, mostly likely one episode) * April 1, 1997 (switched places with Pat on their respective shows) * November 12?, 1999 (cameo after Jeopardy! was the correct answer to the Round 3 puzzle BE SURE YOUR RESPONSE IS IN THE FORM OF A QUESTION to promote Celebrity Jeopardy!, which also taped at Madison Square Garden) * November 2, 2000 (played during an "unmask the stars" contest as a gnome named Osment) * October 13-17, 2008 (prerecorded footage from the Jeopardy! set during Canada Week) Tanya Tucker (country music singer) * May 4, 1994 (played during Music Stars Week) Hunter Tylo (actress, The Bold and The Beautiful) * November 11, 1998 (played during "Soap Stars Week") U V W Dwyane Wade (basketball player, Miami Heat) * February 4, 2013 (intro, NBA Week) Jack Wagner (actor, The Bold and the Beautiful) * February 28, 2006 (played during Soap Stars Week) Lindsay Wagner (actress, The Bionic Woman, Nighthawk) * November 1997 (played during Celebrity Week) Herschel Walker (football player, Philadelphia Eagles) * Week of May 3, 1993 (played during Sports Stars Week) Quvenzhané Wallis (child actress, Beasts of the Southern Wild, Annie) * December 2, 2014 (read the Prize Puzzle copy, which included a trailer for Annie; also did the post-Speed-Up bumper) Bill Walton (basketball player) * Week of May 3, 1993 (played during Sports Stars Week) Jess Walton (actress, The Young and the Restless) * May 3, 1995 (played during Celebrity Award Winners Week) Billy Warlock (actor, Baywatch, General Hospital, Days of Our Lives) * November 12, 1998 (played during Soap Stars Week) Rachel Wammack (country music singer) * February 19, 2019 (bumper after Round 1 during Great American Cities: Nashville) * February 20, 2019 (interview during Great American Cities: Nashville) Kurt Warner (retired football player, St. Louis Rams, New York Giants, and Arizona Cardinals) * September 19, 2005 (cameo) * October 10 and 13, 2005 (prerecorded intros) Douglass Watson (actor; starred on Another World from 1974-89) * September 18, 1980 (unknown capacity) Betty White (actress and frequent game show panelist; starred in The Golden Girls, among many other shows) * June 14, 1988 (daytime cameo) * December 8, 2008 (cameo during Pet Lover's Week) Vanna White (hostess of Wheel of Fortune since 1982) * November 14, 1989 (played for The American Cancer Society, with Pat turning the letters) * April 1, 1997 (played for The American Cancer Society) Alicia Witt (actress) * September 1990 (nighttime contestant, Teen Week of September 3; only credit at this point was a character in the 1984 film Dune) * November 5, 1997 (played during Celebrity Week; clips were shown of her 1990 appearance) Deron Williams (basketball player, Brooklyn Nets) * February 8, 2013 (intro, NBA Week) Montel Williams (actor/host, The Montel Williams Show) * November 14, 2007 (played during People Week) Mark Wills (country music singer) * February 18, 2003 (played during Country Music Stars Week) * February 15, 2007 (played during Country Music Stars Week) Caroline Wozniacki (tennis player) * May 31, 2011 (prerecorded intro for Tennis Week) Darryl Worley (country music singer) * February 18, 2003 (played during Country Music Stars Week) James Worthy (basketball commentator/retired basketball player) * February 4, 2013 (cameo, NBA Week) Tammy Wynette (country music singer) * May 3, 1994 (played during Music Stars Week) X Y "Weird Al" Yankovic (parody musician) * May 3 and 6, 1994 (played during Music Stars Week) Trisha Yearwood (country music singer) * Week of May 5, 1997 (played during Celebrities & Moms Week) * February 12, 2007 (played during Country Music Stars Week) Jacob Young (actor, All My Children, The Bold and the Beautiful) * November 16, 2007 (played during People Week) Steve Young (football player, San Francisco 49ers) * Week of May 3, 1993 (played during Sports Stars Week) Z Kim Zimmer (actress, The Guiding Light) * April 30, 2001 (played during Soap City Week) Category:Lists Category:People